


Destinies Are Troublesome Things

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But terribly easy to get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinies Are Troublesome Things

he tells you he's been trained to kill since birth, but you're a fast learner, you've caught up.  your coin's been blooming rust, bleeding into the other side and you've got blood on your hands, more blood than can ever pound through your veins.  so much blood, staining the walls of his castle and the walls of your mind.  blood smeared on your shirt where you wiped his blunt sword clean, blood smudged on his eyelids where your dripping hands covered them, so much blood the very earth is choking and arthur, it's a good thing your cloak is red.

but you didn't deserve this, you never wanted this, holding their barely warm bodies in your wretched hands.  you are of the earth and sea and sky and you feel every living thing's pain as if it were your own, but you convince yourself that you had to, you had no choice, if it wasn't their unfamiliar corpse weighing down your arms, your very soul, it would be another, this one recognizable, and the sight of that would certainly kill you too.


End file.
